


A little extra step

by Melittassecrets (melitta4ever)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kinktober 2018, Lactation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/Melittassecrets
Summary: Winchester family depends on Dean. John doesn't think Dean takes that seriously.For Kinktober 2018, Day 26: Lactation.





	A little extra step

The morning crowd hadn't started yet and there were only a few passerbys on the street. No one paid any attention to Dean. The temperature would be nice enough in a few hours, but now, the morning chill was sharp enough to bite his skin. Dean pulled his shawl tighter over his body with his free hand. The other carried the basket with four bottles of O-milk.

“Morning, my best supplier!” grinned Mr Green, showing off his yellow-stained, crooked teeth and hurried Dean in. “Come on in, come on in.” 

Dean nodded his greetings and placed the basket on the counter.

“Only four today?” Mr Green asked while closely examining each bottle under the UV light. 

“We had guests,” Dean answered, two of dad's hunting buddies meant two more mouth to feed.

“Some lucky guests,” was Mr Green's cheeky response while labeling each bottle with their grade and kind. “It's 400,” he declared with finality.

“Only 400 bucks?”

“I'll give another 25 if you let me drink from the source,” The man offered licking his chapped lips.

  
  


Everyone was still asleep when Dean returned back to their temporary home in this windy town. The two hunters were snoring like a couple of old chainsaws, lying haphazardly on the battered sofas. Dean tiptoed around them into the small room he was sharing with his brother. Sam sleepily scooted over to Dean as soon as he got under the covers; his small nose was searching for a nipple without opening his eyes.

Dean took out one breast and Sam clutched to it, just like when he had done when he was a toothless baby. He was greedily sucking, pressing the nipple tightly between his tongue and the top of his mouth. When there wasn't enough, his hand automatically started kneading Dean's breast, trying to stimulate the milk ducts between his nimble fingers.

“Easy, Sammy,” Dean swallowed a painful gasp. He was sore. On top of the last night’s feasting where he had supplied to three grown, drunk men, this morning Mr Green hadn't gone easy on him either.

After a few more painful suction, Sam let go that breast for the other one. This time his wayward hand found Dean's and guided it to his boner. Dean started stroking which instantly provoked Sam to lazily thrust his hips. It wasn't too long after that Dean's head was under the covers swallowing Sam's dick. Sam was still young and he always got an erection that needed to be taken care of every time he nursed. Luckily, he never took too long to finish.

 

John strolled in the kitchen still in yesterday's clothes while Dean was preparing the breakfast. A quick glance told Dean that his father was every bit of hangover that Dean had guessed that he would be from the ferocity of their drinking last night.

“What's this?” John asked, lifting the money Dean had left in the basket and shaking the bills in front of his face.

“It's what's left after I bought the groceries,” Dean explained before John's anger turned into full blown fury. Dean held his tongue about how John had spent their every penny on liquor last night.

John grumbled an answer that Dean couldn't understand, then sat down on the table. Dean knew it wasn't over, John was just hungry.

The others dropped in one by one, accepting their breakfast plates without even acknowledging Dean. Except Sam who shrieked at seeing the pancakes, thanking Dean with a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Your boy is a one hell of a cook,” Ray said, smacking his mouth. He was eating like a pig, gorging his mouth like someone was taking his food away.

John hummed, focused on the notebook he was taking notes.

“He really is,” peeped Sammy, eyes shining with gratitude.

“We need at least a thousand bucks for this hunt,” John raised his head, not even acknowledging the conversation.

“Shit!” was Tanner's caveman response, but Dean couldn't find it in himself to mock the guy even in the safety of his own head. He knew what would be John’s plan to get that much money.

“I'll need some help from you guys,” John continued to talk to his hunter friends, while his eyes locked on Dean's. “We'll have enough by tomorrow.”

The piece of sausage he was chewing stuck in Dean's throat like a rubber ball.

  
  


At least this time, John had ordered Sammy out before starting. They moved the dingy kitchen table to the living room for more space. Dean climbed on top of it with a sign from his father. The hunters watched him undress with hungry eyes while John brought the breast pump, and some other toys.

“It's his hormonal response to stimulus that changes the quality of O-milk,” John explained the finesse of O-milk production to the clueless hunters while placing clamps on Dean's nipples. Even though he had been sucked dry, there was always droplets of milk coming whenever his nipples got squeezed and this time was no different. John licked them clean; biting the tips that stuck out of the clamps, forcing a groan from Dean's clenched mouth.

“Quiet!” bellowed John. “You should do this by yourself by now.” He, then, turned to the hunters. “Body secretes endorphins to balance the pain, to increase the pain threshold. Slowly increase the pain and the endorphin levels in his blood  **and** milk will increase too.” He flicked the clamped nipples, and watched Dean biting his lips to keep his mouth shut. “It ain't too hard to put these on between pumps,” he snapped at Dean, pulling at the said clamps. “This family depends on you and you can't even bother to do one extra step.”

“Maybe he wants some attention,” leered Tanner, his callused hand scratching Dean's sensitive inner thighs.

John sighed, shaking his head. “I have a fucking slut!”

“He's an omega, John. They just can't help it.”

Dean wanted to object, but John kept placing clamps around his nipples and all he could do was to swallow his screams. He didn't want to anger his father any more than he already was.

“Play with him, just don't let him come,” warned John. 

“For how long?” Ray asked, clawing the head of Dean's dick with his dirty nails.

“All day long,” answered John, pushing the large vibrating dildo into Dean's ass. “The more on the edge he feels, the better the O-milk.”


End file.
